Forget Me Not (KRISTAO FANFICTION)
by Zitao Jiejie
Summary: yang dipertemukan kembali. KRISTAO/TAORIS


**FORGET ME NOT**

Cast : Kristao, and other couple….

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, little bit hurt.

Sinopsis : Bertemu dengan Yifan adalah kenangan terburuk bagi Zitao. Apakah pemuda itu mulai merasa menyesal? Empat tahun yang mendatang semuanya berubah.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu kediaman keluarga Wu sangat buruk dan ramai. Sang kepala keluarga, Yifan. Ia sibuk mengurusi perusahaan besarnya. Sedangkan Xia Hee-istrinya- yang berprofesi sebagai perancang busana terkenal haruslah ia berbulak-balik ke berbagai Negara. Sejujurnya, masalah anak sangat mengkhawatirkan, oleh karena itu mereka memtuskan untuk mencari babysitter. Asisten rumah tangganya sudah berhenti bekerja, orangtua istrinya sudah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu dalam kecelakaan kereta api sedangkan orangtua Yifan berada di Canada menghabiskan waktu tua mereka.

Zhuyi membutuhkan seseorang untuk merawat dirinya ketika orangtuanya sedang sibuk. Jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mencari pengasuh. Sebenarnya pernikahan mereka hanya sebatas paksaan orangtua mereka. Yifan yang tidak memiliki rasa apa-apa terhadap Xia Hee. Dan perempuan berumur 25 tahun itu yang sudah lama menyimpan rasa kepada adik kelasnya dulu. Yifan adalah adik kelas Xia Hee saat SMA, begitu Xia Hee mengetahui orangtua mereka bersahabat, perempuan yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu segera memaksa orangtuanya untuk menikahkan dirinya dengan Yifan saat Xia Hee mengetahui bahwa Yifan memiliki kekasih.

"Yifan, aku sudah memasang iklan di web" ujar perempuan itu sembari mengoles roti untuk Zhuyi.

Yifan menatapnya tajam, Xia Hee baru menyadari bahwa Yifan selalu menatapnya seperti itu. "Iklan apa?"

"Iklan untuk mencari pengasuh untuk Zhuyi"

"Baiklah. Kau yang urus dan menyeleksi mereka, saat pilihanmu cocok dengan salah satu dari mereka kau harus membawa mereka kehadapanku dulu. Biar aku yang memutuskan" jelasnya tetap sibuk pada ponselnya. Yifan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan dia jarang dirumah. Tapi Yifan adalah tipe ayah yang baik untuk seorang anak.

Xia Hee mengangguk patuh, walaupun ia lebih tua dua tahun dari Yifan tetapi ia harus mengikuti kemauan suaminya. Sejak pernikahan mereka tiga tahun yang lalu, Yifan tidak pernah berubah dan tetap menjadi Yifan yang dulu. Xia Hee tidak mampu merubah sikapnya walaupun mereka sudah memilik anak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Zitao, aku punya pekerjaan yang bagus untukmu" Baekhyun menyahut keras kearah sahabat pandanya.

Zitao menatap sahabatnya dengan mata yang berbinar, ia membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke universitas. Ia baru lulus satu bulan yang lalu. Jadi ia meminta Baekhyun mencarikan pekerjaan yang pas untuk dirinya. Baekhyun sendiri adalah pegawai salon, Zitao tidak tahan mencium bau-bau aneh saat disalon jadi Zitao tidak ingin bekerja dengan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun sendiri memutuskan untuk mengurus salon almarhum ibunya.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" ia memekik senang dengan mata panda yang berbinar-binar layaknya bocah polos.

"Aku menemukannya disebuah iklan di web. Ini bacalah, siapa tahu kau tertarik" Baekhyun mengulurkan ponsel barunya kearah Zitao.

Zitao meraihnya, ia memulai membaca judul iklan tersebut dan membaca pekerjaan apa, ketentuan dan syarat-syaratnya. Keningnya berkerut, otaknya berpikir apakah pekerjaan itu cukup ringan baginya? Dan apakah gajinya cukup besar? Zitao mencoba berpikir untuk itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau tertarik?" Baekhyun mengharapkan gadis itu mengangguk senang.

"Entahlah, Baek. Aku tidak ahli menjaga anak kecil" keluhnya, mengembalikan ponsel Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, kenapa sahabatnya selalu pilih-pilih? Ia tidak tahu. Tapi Baekhyun yakin bahwa Zitao bisa menjalankan pekerjaan itu, gadis itu sosok yang baik hati, manis, lugu, dan periang. Dan itu cocok sekali jika berdekatan dengan anak kecil.

"Tapi Zi. Aku yakin bahwa kau bisa menjalankannya. Ayolah, ikut seleksinya di kantor nyonya Li Xia Hee, seorang perancang busana yang terkenal itu lho. Dan aku yakin gajinya pasti besar" Baekhyun mencoba untuk membujuk Zitao agar gadis itu menerima pekerjaan ini.

Zitao memikirkan lamaran ini, ia memang membutuhkan pekerjaan ini secepatnya. Keluarganya berada di Qingdao sebagai nelayan disana. Jadi ia tidak bisa mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari ini. Zitao ingin mandiri dan mendapatkan uang dengan usahanya sendiri. Ia bukan gadis kecil lagi yang selalu meminta uang jajan pada orangtuanya. Ia menarik nafas, dan membulatkan tekat untuk mengambil pekerjaan ini.

"Baiklah, hari apa seleksinya?" tanyanya dan membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum cerah.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ketentuannya kau harus mendaftar lewat emailnya dan mengirimkan ijazah sekolahmu kealamat kantornya jika kau lulus tahap ini berarti kau ikut seleksi. Soal hari seleksi, nyonya Li akan mengirim email balasan kepadamu" jelas Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang handal soal urusan TIK. Ia mendapat nilai bagus dipelajaran itu, teman-teman sekolahnya jika mengalami kesulitan pada komputernya maka mereka akan menemui Baekhyun sebagai tujuan utama.

Zitao mendengus kesal, pasalnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun katakan ia juga tidak memiliki email. "Ugh, kenapa sulit sekali sih? Aku bahkan tidak punya ponsel" keluhnya. Katakana bahwa Zitao bukanlah gadis dari era modern.

"Tenang, Zi. Aku akan membantumu. Pertama-tama mari kita mengirim email kepadanya"

"Terserahmu saja, kabari aku kalau masuk seleksi"

Zitao melangkah keluar dari kedai kue langgananya. Ia meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terus-terusan memanggilnya. Baekhyun sebenarnya orang Korea, tapi ibunya meminta agar ia berada di China untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan begitu sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan dikantornya sampai-sampai ia pernah tidak pulang kerumah selama tiga hari. Tapi sebenarnya Yifan memiliki Apartement untuk berjaga-jaga bahwa ia jenuh dirumah. Tidak ada yang menarik dirumah. Ia menyadari bahwa hidupnya terlalu membosankan dan sama sekali tidak ada yang special. Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika 'orang itu' pergi dari hidupnya empat tahun yang lalu?

Lamunanya tersadar saat ia mendapati Zhongxian atau Jongdae dalam nama korea-asistennya- memasuki ruangannya. "Maaf _sir,_ tuan Henry menanyakan kapan pertemuan di Jepang akan diadakan?" tanyanya dengan bahasa sopan.

Yifan mengangkat wajahnya, "Oh? Sebelumnya aku sudah mengatakannya pada Fei, pertemuannya diundur untuk bulan depan. Aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang." Jawabnya tegas dan berwibawa.

"Baiklah _sir_ aku akan memberitahunya" Jongdae meninggalkan ruangan Yifan.

Yifan menarik nafas untuk mengurangi rasa penatnya. Ia melonggarkan dasinya ketika ia merasa tercekik oleh kain panjang itu. Ponselnya berbunyi dan menampilkan nama Xia Hee dilayarnya, ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ya?... Apa? Baguslah lusa bawa kerumah calon babysitternya kerumah biar aku yang memutuskan apakah dia cocok untuk Zhuyi atau tidak ….. baiklah" Yifan mengakhiri panggilan itu secara sepihak dan mengabaikan kalimat terakhir dari Xia Hee.

' _ohh ini melelahkan'_

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Baekhyun mengirim email dan ijazah Zitao ke kantor nyonya Li, tiga jam kemudian dirinya terpanggil untuk mengikuti seleksi. Hanya ada orang empat tidak banyak karena nyonya Li berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin menelantarkan anaknya terlalu lama. Ketika nama Zitao terpanggil, ia merasa bahwa hal ini adalah hal yang paling mendebarkan karena dua hal. Pertama, ia penggemar rancangan busana nyonya Li dan kedua, ia takut tidak lulus.

Perasaan mencemaskan itu sudah berlalu tigapuluh menit yang lalu. Sekarang dirinya dengan Baekhyun tinggal menunggu pemberitahuan seleksi itu. Zitao terus menggumamkan kata-kata cemas sedari tadi. Wajahnya pucat karena takut.

"Baek, apakah menurutmu aku akan diterima?"

"Tentu saja!"

Dua jam berlalu dan belum ada pemberitahuan di email Baekhyun. Zitao terlihat frustasi yang terlihat jelas diwajah rupawannya. Ia menduga bahwa dirinya tidak akan berhasil dan tidak cocok dalam pekerjaan seperti ini, ia tidak punya pengalaman dengan seorang batita kecuali anak dari bibinya. Ia mengerang frustasi dengan rambut yang sudah terlihat seperti singa yang buas.

TING!

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi dan menampilkan satu pesan email dilayarnya, Zitao mendekat ketika Baekhyun menyuruhnya. Lalu mereka berdua berteriak nyaring layaknya ibu-ibu memenangkan lotre.

Oh, Zitao berterimakasih. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya diterima dalam pekerjaan ini. Baekhyun memberitahunya bahwa dirinya harus berada dirumah boss barunya besok pada jam 9.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti apa yang di email, pada jam 9 Zitao sudah berada didepan rumah tempat ia akan bekerja nanti. Rumahnya begitu besar dan sangat indah. Halamannya sangat luas dan panjang. Ia baru berjalan disetengah halaman itu dan diberi awalan oleh seorang tukang kebun. Rumahnya berlantai dua, banyak pohon dan tumbuhan bunga-bunga disekelilingnya. Zitao juga melihat ada banyak bunga favoritnya yang tumbuh dengan baik seakan-akan dirawat dan dijaga selama 24 jam, salahsatunya adalah bunga _forget me not_. Ketika ia melihat kearah bunga itu pikirannya terfokus beberapa tahun yang lalu dengan orang yang selalu bersamanya sebelum orang itu meninggalkan dirinya.

"Nona, anda sudah sampai dipintu depan. Bibi Liu akan mengantar anda sampai depan ruangan tuan besar"

Zitao mengangguk mengerti dan penjaga kebun itu segera berlalu dari hadapannya dan wanita berumur menghampiri dirinya dan tersenyum kearah nya. "Perkenalkan nona, saya Liu Hua Tian cukup panggil saja saya bibi Liu saya disini sebagai koki. Mari saya antar keruangan tuan besar" ucapnya

Zitao tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia mengikuti bibi Liu dibelakangnya. "Nama saya Huang Zitao bibi"

"Nama yang cantik, nona"

Zitao terkekeh kecil, "Terimakasih bibi. Ngomong-ngomong apakah dirumah sebesar ini hanya bibi dan paman saja yang merawat?"

"Tidak nona. Disini kami memili 4 maid. Dua orang itu membersihkan rumah dan dua lagi untuk mencuci baju. Paman Xian hanya seorang penjaga kebun kesayangan tuan besar sedangkan saya koki disini karena nyonya besar tidak bisa memasak dan setiap hari selalu sibuk. Kami memiliki kesibukan masing-masing oleh karena itu tuan besar dan nyonya besar butuh pengasuh untuk merawat anak mereka. Apalagi keadaan rumah tangga mereka kurang baik" Jelas bibi Liu panjang. Zitao mengangguk mengerti, dan ia tidak mengerti kalau majikannya menyukai taman, wajar jika majikan perempuannya tapi itu majikan laki-laki. Jadi taman tadi adalah taman kesayangan sang tuan besar? Omong-omong tentang tuan besar, Zitao jadi penasaran.

Mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu raksasa berlapiskan emas dan beberapa permata berlian disisinya. Orang ini benar-benar kaya raya. Bibi Liu tersenyum ketika melihat raut grogi pada pengasuh itu, "Ini ruangan tuan besar. Biasanya kalau setiap weekend, tuan besar selalu berada dirumah. Kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu"

Zitao mengangguk dan ia bertambah grogi dan tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Apakah ia harus mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu? Atau ia harus meminta bantuan? Tapi pada siapa? Tangan Zitao sudah menyentuh permukaan pintu itu namun belum ada keberanian untuk mengetuk pintu besar itu. Rasanya ia gugup setengah mati, beberapa saat Zitao mengumpulkan sebuah keberanian untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk" sahut suara dari dalam begitu ia telah mengetuk pintu besar itu.

Dengan langkah pelan, ia memasuki ruangan majikannya. Ruangannya begitu besar, disisinya terdapat Gucci dan beberapa lukisan abstrak. Disebelah kanan ruangan terdapat sebuah pintu lain berwarna coklat, didepannya terdapat kursi dan sofa panjang. Sedangkan orang itu duduk dengan angkuh dimeja kerjanya, namun matanya tetap focus pada sebuah kertas dimeja kerja. Zitao mulai mendekat sampai jarak dirinya dengan orang itu tidak terlalu jauh.

"Pe-permisi tuan" ucapnya yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugup itu.

"Ya, silahkan duduk" ujarnya belum mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari berkas-berkas itu.

Zitao menurut, ia duduk dihadapan majikan barunya. Rasanya, wajah majikannya terlalu familiar untuk dirinya tapi ia tidak tahu wajah itu milik siapa. Rambutnya hitam kecoklatan, bahunya tegap, garis wajahnya pasti tampan. Dan Zitao berpikir orang itu pasti tinggi.

"Jadi, kau yang akan menjadi babysitter untuk anakku?"

Lagi, mata itu belum melihat dirinya.

"Ya"

"Siapa namamu?"

Dengan keraguan, Zitao menjawab "Huang Zitao"

Begitu Zitao menyebutkan namanya, orang itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan raut terkejeut dan mata membola. Begitupun dengan Zitao, ia tidak menyangka majikannya adalah orang itu. Orang yang meninggalkannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Yang menggoreskan luka yang dalam dihatinya, orang yang membuatnya menangis setiap malam.

"Yi-yifan" cicitnya tak kuasa menatap orang itu.

Yifan tersenyum dan berdiri menghampiri gadis pujaannya, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada mata yang sekelam malam itu, mata yang selalu menatap dirinya dengan penuh cinta. Yifan benar-benar merindukan Zitao sejak empat tahun yang lalu.

GREB!

Zitao tidak menyangka jika Yifan tengah memeluknya saat ini. Aroma tubuhnya tidak berbeda dari sebelum mereka berpisah. Zitao merindukan kehangatan ini, matanya memanas dan ia membalas pelukan erat Yifan. Yifan masih memeluknya sejak dua menit yang lalu, ia enggan untuk mengakhiri momen ini.

"Gege"

"Aku merindukanmu, Zi dan sekarang tuhan mempertemukan kita lagi. Kamu tinggal dimana sekarang?" barulah Yifan melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Zitao lekat.

Zitao tidak menyesal bertemu dengan Yifan, ia senang namun sekarang Yifan berbeda. Lelaki itu sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak. Ia sedih mendengarnya. Apakah Yifan dengan istrinya hidup bahagia? Apakah Yifan memperlakukan istrinya seperti memperlakukan dirinya?. Banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya, tapi sebaiknya ia tidak bertanya dulu kepada Yifan sekarang.

"A-aku tinggal dengan Baekhyun diasrama." Ujarnya, suaranya terdengar kecil namun Yifan bisa mendengarnya.

Yifan tersenyum dan membawa Zitao lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Zitao berubah, sekarang tinggi gadis itu hampir menyamai dirinya. Rambutnya yang dulu hitam sebahu, sekarang coklat sepinggang dan ikal dibawahnya. Wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik seperti Barbie bahkan Zitao lebih cantik dari Xia Hee.

"Apakah kamu tidak merindukanku?" Tanyanya sedih, ia berharap Zitao mengatakan sesuatu seperti kata-kata yang membuat dirinya tersenyum bahagia.

"Tentu. Hanya saja aku masih tidak rela gege meninggalkanku dan saat kita bertemu gege sudah mempunyai anak. Bukankah gege pernah bilang bahwa gege akan menikahiku dan hidup bahagia bersamaku?" Zitao menangis dan memukul dada Yifan.

Yifan mencoba menghentikan pergerakan itu.

"Dengarkan aku, Zi. Semua ini karena orangtua ku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak mencintai istri ku ini hanya pernikahan terpaksa. Dan soal mimpi kita, maafkan gege karena sudah menghancurkannya" jelasnya dan Zitao sudah merasa tenang dipelukan Yifan. Yifan mengecup pipi tembam Zitao.

"Dan lihat sekarang takdir mempertemukan kita lagi dan ada sebuah pepatah yang menyatakan bahwa jodoh tidak akan kemana. Dan sekarang kita bisa mewujudkan mimpi kita" ucap Yifan dan mencuri ciuman dibibir Zitao.

Zitao senang mendengarnya, Yifan masih mencintainya dan ia tidak akan khawatir tapi pikiran mengenai Yifan sudah berumah tangga itu.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan istri gege?"

"Xia Hee? Aku bisa menceraikannya. Orang yang berumah tangga dan didalamnya tidak ada cinta mereka tidak akan bertahan lama"

"Lalu dengan orangtua gege?"

Tanyanya lagi, Yifan berpikir hal yang tidak berubah dari Zitao adalah bahwa Zitao masih tetap cerewet seperti empat tahun yang lalu.

"Mereka sudah tua dan mereka berada dikanada untuk menghabiskan waktu tua mereka. Dan tidak ada yang akan menentang tentang kita" jelasnya meyakinkan Zitao lagi.

"Ba-

"Orangtua Xia Hee sudah meninggal dan Zhuyi pasti akan menerima mu sebagai ibu baru mengingat Xia Hee dengan Zhuyi tidak terlalu dekat. Sudah jangan banyak tanya lagi" Yifan memasang wajah bosannya. Dan Zitao tertawa.

"Baiklah Yifan aku mencintaimu" ujar Zitao sembari mencium Yifan dan kali ini Yifan yang tertawa

"Aku lebih mencintaimu"

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

Najyis gue buat ff gaje mace mini ;v udah gantung konflik belum kelar dan terlalu memaksakan biasalah lagi banyak pikiran menjelang praktik dua minggu lagi apalagi mtk belum remed dua materi :v besok kimia ntapz malah curhat.

See you:*


End file.
